


Wolf King

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: So, Thorin gets turned into a wolf. Now what?





	Wolf King

**Author's Note:**

> Dwarrowdame is a female dwarf.

Pacing the grounds of the mountain, you wondered where Thorin had run off to. He promised to be back by early afternoon but he was nowhere to be found. There was so much to be done and you couldn’t do it without his help.

You were about to walk back inside to warm up when you heard a howl. Turning around, you spotted a wolf running towards you. You screamed and started for the door when Dwalin, who had accompanied Thorin, yelled, “Y/N wait! It’s…”, he tried to speak from being out of breath, “…it’s Thorin. He’s…he was turned into a wolf…by a witch in the forest.”

The full grown gray wolf standing beside of him whined. You knelt beside of him and stroked the sides of his face, burying your hands in his warm fur. “Thorin if you can understand me, whine again.”

He let out another pathetic whine.

   “We need to get him inside Dwalin. But we can’t let anyone see him especially Fili and Kili”, you huffed.

   “I know a back way that leads straight towards his chambers. Follow me”, Dwalin whispered.

Quietly and carefully, you led Thorin through a few twists and turns before you reached his chambers. Just as if he were himself, he hopped up on a comfortable chair against the wall. He whined and tilted his head again, releasing a frustrated bark.

   “Thorin you just have to be patient okay? Dwalin what are we going to do? We can’t just leave him like this. He’s…he’s the king”, you half laughed.

The wolf let out another irritated growl.

   “One of the dwarrowdames practices a little white magic. Maybe she can help”, Dwalin suggested.

You nodded, “It’s worth a try. I’ll stay here with him and make sure nobody harms him.”

Dwalin returned a while later with a terrified dwarrowdame.

   “Goodness me it’s true. The king is a wolf!”, she exclaimed.

   “Shh keep your voice down woman”, Dwalin reprimanded, “The entire mountain doesn’t need to know our predicament.”

Thorin stepped down from his seat and approached the lady gently, nuzzling her hand. It was apparent that he wanted to let her know that he was safe to deal with.

She knelt down to his level and uttered a spell, concentrating on the syllables as she spoke. And nothing happened.

   “Let’s try something different.” She turned to you and Dwalin. “Both of you place your hands on him. I’ve learned that sometimes the love of those around you can break even the darkest of spells.”

You eagerly did as you were instructed; as did Dwalin. She said the same spell again and warmth radiated from the wolf’s fur. After a few more seconds, the dwarf king stood before you, and your hands were buried in the fur of his coat.

   “My wolf king has returned!”, you screeched excitedly.

Thorin threw you a playfully annoyed look, “I was hoping you two would be smart enough to figure it out.”

Wolf king or not, you were just glad Thorin was back to his normal self.

 


End file.
